


My Hair

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "curse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hair

What might appear to be a blessing can indeed be a curse.

Take my hair for example.

Everyone wants to touch it. EVERYONE. Co-workers, enemies, the woman (and man) in the street. It makes me stand out in a crowd and in my line of work it’ll end up being the death of me. Literally.

The only person who is allowed to touch only indulges himself when we’re somewhere alone. My partner runs his hands through my hair as we make love, holding me close and whispering Italian endearments into my ear.

Maybe my hair is a blessing after all.


End file.
